Te esperaré
by Bonny Spynelly
Summary: Draco continua torturado por los errores de su pasado y termina ahogando las penas en Astoria, quien le dará la fuerza que necesita para perdonase y buscar aquello que realmente consigue hacerle olvidar la marca que tanto pesa en su brazo. (Secuela de Me haces olvidar)


**Te esperaré** es una secuela de un one-shot anterior llamado **Me haces olvidar** y esta historia continua la trama que se dejó abierta en el final, por lo que no es recomendable continuar leyendo sin antes conocer los origenes. Esta historia constará de tres partes, alguna más extensa que otra, y la trama girará en torno a Draco y Michelle (Oc), quienes compartirán el protagonismo con otros personajes tanto Oc, como originales de la saga Harry Potter (que pertenecen a J.K.R).

* * *

"Date la oportunidad de equivocarte y vivir; aprende a perdonarte"

_La fuerte iluminación de la avenida permitía observarla desde aquella distancia, detenida en medio de la avalancha de personas que concurrían la calle, con la cabeza gacha mirando la fotografía que le acaba de entregar. Oculto entre la multitud, a varios metros de distancia, se discutía consigo mismo para no caer en la tentación de regresar a su lado y volver a abrazarla para no soltarla nunca más, pero no debía dejarse llevar por el impulso que nacía fuerte en su pecho. Había intentado aparecer cerca de su casa, pero su mente se nubló por completo en ese momento de despedida y no llegó muy lejos. Necesitaba mirarla unos minutos más, guardar otro recuerdo en su mente, fotografiar ese rostro enmarcado por el cabello cayendo a los lados y no olvidar nunca las lágrimas que en ese momento viajaban por las sonrosadas mejillas, desahogando el dolor que bien sabe él mismo a provocado. Eso era lo correcto, lo que tenía que hacer y no quería sentirse culpable de la situación. _

_ Acomodó el cuello de su cazadora, intentando abrigarse del frío que le azotaba el cuello y que calaba al fondo de su pecho, introdujo una de sus manos en el bolsillo del pantalón y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la única persona que le dio una pequeña oportunidad y le contagió por algunas horas las ganas de vivir. _

Despertó sobresaltado, casi cayendo de la cama por el impulso al levantarse, con la respiración agitada y el sudor impregnando la piel de su frente. Sus piernas estaban acalambradas, quizá debido al agotamiento que sentía desde hacía meses, y sus brazos tensos lo mantenían erguido en la cama. Miró hacia la penumbra reconociendo las paredes blancas de su propia habitación, dejando así que los recuerdos de su pesadilla se hiciesen más pequeños en su mente hasta casi desaparecer cuando algo suave y tibio tocó la piel de su hombro izquierdo. Es en ese momento en que se dio cuenta que estaba desnudo, cubierto por las sabanas y que había otro cuerpo acompañando el suyo.

Una voz suave, que no correspondía a la mujer que viajaba por sus pensamientos, le habló desde el nido de sabanas y detuvo su mirada desconcertada en ella para reconocerla; una mujer de cabello castaño, mirada sosegada y mejillas pronunciadas. Aquel mar negro que le observa no tenía nada que ver con el aguamarina que solía devolverle la mirada desde una fotografía escondida con recelo entre sus cosas más personales y se sintió desolado; porque no es ella con quien compartía su intimidad, no es la mujer que le daba calor en la cama, no son esos brazos tibios los que le estaban abrazando para consolarlo y lo único que sentía en el interior de su estómago era un enorme vacío imposible de llenar con el cariño de otra. No deseaba sentir la piel de otra, no quería la humedad de los labios de aquella mujer que le acompañaba en la soledad de su cama y sin pensarlo mucho más se retiró con brusquedad, alejando lo único tenía para consolar el intenso dolor que se había instalado en su cuerpo de una forma permanente.

—Draco. —Ni si quiera era tan dulce cuando le llama—. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado?

—¿Qué haces en mi cama, Astoria? Ya te dije que no quiero tener nada contigo, por lo que no deberías estar aquí —grita impotente por la situación y el desconcierto que su mente le estaba causando—. Vete de mi cama, de mi vida y olvidate que alguna vez existí para ti.

—Es un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? Me besas con toda la pasión que un hombre puede contener en su interior, me arrastras hasta tu casa, te deshaces de mi ropa mientras me susurras el nombre de otra mujer a la oreja, te haces con mi cuerpo para consolar lo que te está pasando y ahora me echas como si fuera la puta de turno —habló claramente ofendida, intentando encontrar la dignidad que acababa de ser pisada por Draco y su desprecio—. ¡Tú fuiste quien me suplicó para venir aquí, quien me clamaba desesperado por algo de consuelo y fui bastante generosa!

La cama se hundió a la izquierda de Draco, haciéndole saber que sus palabras de desprecio habían calado hondo en la pequeña de los Greengras y que aquella noche no tendría más consuelo que el recuerdo turbio de unas horas de descontrol gracias al olor impregnado en la almohada. No quería decirle que correspondía los profundos sentimientos que ella tenía para con él, porque sería engañarla y no se vería encerrado en una espiral de engaños por el simple hecho de complacer los oídos de Astoria. Más allá del consuelo físico ella no podría conseguir calmar el ardor que consumía poco a poco los días del hombre.

Draco giró su rostro para ver la silueta que se recortaba en la penumbra de espaldas a él. El cabello oscuro caía sobre su piel blanca que llamaba a recorrerla con los labios para probar la dulzura que irradiaba. Sus caderas eran anchas y su cintura se estrechaba tanto que hacía muy apetecible el agarrarse a su cuerpo. Los glúteos se movieron al compás de sus piernas, no muy largas y rellenitas que le daban el aspecto de una mujer madura, y así la observó pasearse recogiendo toda la ropa esparcida a lo largo y ancho de la habitación. No se privó de mirarla como se vestía, deteniéndose en los pequeños detalles de su forma de moverse, y supo que sin duda alguna había algo que los unía, aunque fuese meramente físico. Hacían una bonita pareja y ella era una mujer bella, llena de mil virtudes y defectos que los ojos de Draco no era capaz de captar.

Unas enormes ganas de abrazarla invadieron a Draco, que se puso en pie sin percatarse de su propia desnudez. Quería agradecerle de alguna forma todo lo que estaba haciendo por él, pues aquella no había sido la primera vez que la llevaba hasta su cama y después la echaba de ella como una apestada, aunque normalmente esperaba a la mañana siguiente para descargar todo su desencanto contra Astoria. Aquella relación era un tira y afloja constante por parte del rubio, pero lo que no sabía es que la cuerda podía romperse si continuaba estirando tanto.

—Draco no te voy a decir que estoy arrepentida por lo que a vuelto a pasar esta noche en esa —señaló hacia el lugar con su dedo índice— cama, porque sería engañarme a mí. Pero yo no puedo más con esta situación tan ridícula en la que me he visto inmersa por un enamoramiento infantil y que no sé si es real o me he dejado llevar nuevamente por mi gran imaginación —hablaba con un tono suave, sin rastro de rencor o dolor por lo que estaba pasando—. Siempre he sido muy fantasiosa, me he dejado llevar mucho por los cuentos, pero eso se acabó hace años y ahora soy una mujer. Has estado dos años encerrado en Azkaban y cuando saliste nos vimos tan poco, que no sé si te quiero a ti o al hombre que creí que eras. Llevamos seis meses haciéndonos daño, intentando ocultarnos de la realidad entre el calor del sexo, queriendo creer que esto es una aventura pasajera y que el amor real nos espera allí afuera, pero no es verdad ese mundo que nos hemos creado. —Se acercó hacia el hombre que se mostraba desnudo y sin ninguna vergüenza posó con ternura los labios sobre los de él, para luego arrastrarlos hacia una de las delgadas y pálidas mejilla de él—. Búscala, a esa chica que tanto susurras su nombre, soluciona lo que tengas con ella y date la oportunidad de equivocarte Draco, porque si no lo haces nunca podrás vivir. Perdónate lo que le hiciste, quizá ni ella le dio tanta importancia como crees y estás haciendo el tonto aquí relamiendo heridas ya viejas.

—Ella no es como nosotros; no podrá entender porqué me repudian, ni porqué llevo esta marca que tú miras con tanta naturalidad y no tengo la opción de mostrarme tal como soy —contó, sin darse cuenta que estaba dejando ir todos aquellos miedos que lo habían atormentado por tantos meses.

—Te esperaré Draco, pero sólo una vez más. Cuando regreses a mí asegurate que no será para una noche, porque entonces yo dejaré de estar esperando en tu cama para consolar ese corazón adolorido. —Agarró con fuerza el pañuelo que antes había llevado en el pelo y dio la espalda para marcharse, intentando ocultar las lágrimas que se agrupaban en sus ojos—. Espero que la encuentres, que seas feliz con Michelle y que no tengas que regresar nunca a mí.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente dejando salir a Astoria y después se cerró suavemente, como si un pequeño soplo la hubiese empujado, dejando a Draco plantado junto a su cama sin saber que hacer. Astoria ni si quiera le había dado la oportunidad de explicarle que le sería casi imposible encontrar a la mujer que tanto lo torturaba desde hacía meses. No sabía pasear por Londres muggle sin ser arrollado por una bicicleta, como para encontrar a Michelle entre tanta multitud de personas que iba y venía por la avenida. Además no podía regresar a la vida de aquella muggle sin más después de abandonarla, sin darle una explicación que no podía ofrecerle y pretender que nada había pasado para recrear la atmósfera que había encontrado en cada una de sus citas. Las cosas no funcionaban así en la vida real y debía aprender a aceptar que había perdido su oportunidad con Michelle, que lo único que le quedaba en la vida era Astoria y se aseguraría de regresar cuando sus heridas estuviesen bien curadas y cicatrizadas.

•••

Una torrencial lluvia había dado la bienvenida al otoño, inundando las tranquilas calles que rodeaban a la mansión Malfoy y convirtiendo a Draco en prisionero de su propio hogar. No le gustaba los días nublados, fomentaban el sentimiento de abandono que tenía desde que Astoria lo había dejado sólo en la habitación, y la humedad irritaba por completo sus nervios. Para la suerte del mundo y la desgracia del propio Draco, nadie tendría que soportar el mal humor que arrastraba desde que se había despertado en la mañana sorprendido por un fuerte trueno que hizo temblar las paredes, aunque si continuaba rumiando acabaría cansado de si mismo antes de que el atardecer llegase. Con la necesidad de ocupar su tiempo en algo, ya que no tenía nada que hacer encerrado entre aquellas paredes más que quejarse al aire, se aprisionó en la biblioteca dispuesto a no salir de allí hasta que la noche lo sorprendiese. Leería sin descanso, tenía libros suficiente como para pasarse la vida allí sin salir, y dejaría correr el día como había hecho con otros tantos.

El olor a cuero, tinta y papel inundó las fosas nasales de Draco, trayendo a su cabeza memorias de años mejores donde aquel olor calmaba sus ansias y le relajaba cuando se enfadaba. Era más, su amortentia olía a aquellas cuatro paredes repletas de conocimiento que tanta paz le traían, y recordó que la última vez que había disfrutado de olisquear algo de aquella poción le perseguía el tormento de una tarea suicida y que le arrastró a sus años de prisión. Y la melancolía volvió a hacerse presente con aquellas memorias que le hacían darse cuenta que nada en su vida conseguía ser medianamente bueno para hacerlo sonreír. Se acercó al estante que tenía más cercano a la puerta, pasó sus ojos por cada uno de los lomos que quedaban a la vista y alargó la mano para agarrar uno que había llamado su atención. El título brillaba sobre la portada esmeralda, con letras cursivas, rezando así: _"Tratado de Pociones. Vol I"_ La mano que sujetaba el libro acariciaba el cuero con admiración, como queriendo recordar y guardar la sensación del tacto, y los dedos de la derecha repasaron cada una de las letras deteniéndose en los detalles. En ese instante algo se oscureció en su mirada.

Los ventales de la habitación se abrieron de forma estrepitosa, golpeando las paredes que quedaban a los lados, las finas cortinas blancas se sacudieron por la ráfaga de aire que entraba desde el exterior y las gotas de lluvia se colaban mojando la moqueta que recubría el suelo de la estancia. Los diversos libros que recubrían las paredes comenzaron a vibrar con fuerza, cayendo algunos con golpes secos, y el mobiliario se sacudía con fuerza, cayendo una cajonera de madera de roble que decoraba la pared junto a la puerta. Las llamas de las velas se habían apagado y la lampara que colgaba del techo vibró por un instante, hasta que todo se detuvo de repente.

La respiración de Draco estaba acelerada debido a la cantidad de magia que su cuerpo había descargado y las piernas le fallaron, haciendo que cayera al suelo junto al mueble que había derribado. Su mirada se perdió en la vieja moqueta hasta dar con un pequeño cuaderno revestido de cuero que reconoció como su diario, donde guardaba sus buenos recuerdos, todos sus sueños y sus evasiones del mundo real. Alargó el brazo, estirándose en el suelo cuan largo era, y tocó con la punta de los dedos el cuaderno para arrastrarlo hasta que pudo sostenerlo entre sus manos. Su nombre impreso en la portada brilló levemente, dobló la esquina inferior con uno de sus dedos y consiguió despegar el cuero hasta descubrir una fotografía arrugada. La observó allí parado, deteniéndose en los detalles de aquellas dos personas estáticas; la mirada impresionada de él mismo, con la boca entreabierta y el cuello de la cazadora por la barbilla, recordaba haberse quejado justamente en el instante en que ese flash diabólico le había impresionado. Michelle sonreía abiertamente, mostrando la perfección de sus labios y dientes, y sus ojos grandes brillaban con ilusión. Aquel era uno de los momentos que guardaba en ese diario, algo de lo que no quería olvidarse y que le hacía feliz únicamente por unos segundos, mas le llenaba mucho más que cualquier otra cosa en aquel mundo.

—Te necesito —susurró acariciando la imagen congelada de ella—. Necesito dejar atrás la incertidumbre, Michelle.

Y por primera vez dejó que todos aquellos sentimientos que se arremolinaban en su pecho tomasen cuerpo, para dejarlos escapar en el agua que se escurría de sus ojos. Gritó por la desesperación, se sacudió dejando marchar la ira que sentía por todos aquellos errores suyos, golpeó el suelo con los puños odiándose por ser el causante de sus propios problemas y finalmente se calmó abrazando sus rodillas. Quería encontrarla, lo necesitaba si quería seguir viviendo, abrazarla y olvidar la tormenta que había sido aquellos meses, porque ella tenía el don de apagar todos los malos recuerdos de su vida. Junto a Michelle no era un mortífago, la marca en su brazo sólo era una sombra, dejaba de ser un ex-convicto y no tenía importancia los desplantes y malas miradas de su sociedad porque se perdía en aquellos ojos aguamarina de ella. La buscaría para remendar sus errores, para poder perdonarse por todo lo malo que había hecho y poder darle un sentido a su vida.

•••

La lluvia no aplacó su furia en días, tantos como Draco llevaba buscando a Michelle en el mundo muggle y fracasando en su intento. Con la esperanza de encontrarla lo antes posible hizo caso de aquellas sabias palabras que su madre le había repetido tantas veces de niño; "si quieres encontrar algo búscalo donde lo dejaste la última vez", pero parecía que aquello no era efectivo con la persona que con desesperación necesitaba encontrar. Se había aparecido en la avenida donde la vio por última vez, pero por más que anduvo de arriba a abajo, no consiguió ver a ninguna muggle que tan si quiera se pareciese a ella. Todo el mundo andaba rápido por allí, sin detenerse a mirar a su alrededor, chocando unos con otros de vez en cuando.

Dos días después quiso hacer una excursión a la chocolatería donde se vieron en la segunda cita, partiendo desde el Caldero chorreante, pero su memoria no estaba por la labor de recordar las calles y acabó perdido en un extraño barrio donde la basura se acumulaba junto a los contenedores y los altos pisos tenían desconchones en la pintura o incluso pintadas en las que ponían nombres raros como "el chusny". Tuvo que huir de allí tras verse atacado por un hombre que le faltaba la mayoría de los dientes y lo amenazaba con un cuchillo pequeño, por lo que desapareció para regresar a la mansión con el mismo amargor en el cielo de la boca con el que había vuelto los días anteriores. Esa pequeña excursión por Londres le hizo darse cuenta que debía tener cuidado por donde iba.

El día siguiente a aquel accidente quiso dar con el trasto aquel de las fotos, donde Michelle lo había metido a la fuerza para hacerse fotos. Apareció de nuevo frente al Caldero chorreante e intentando valerse de su sentido de la orientación tomó un rumbo fijo, pero se dio cuenta que había demasiados fotomatones (parecían llamarse así, ya que lo ponía en letras grandes en cada cabina). Cuando regresó a la esquina del Caldero chorreante, con la desilusión de no conseguir dar con el paradero de Michelle, sus ojos se detuvieron en aquella librería de la que había salido la muggle en el momento en que se chocaron y tuvo la esperanza de que quizá estaba por encontrarla. Abrió la puerta del local, haciendo que una campanilla tintineara levemente y una mujer alta y regordeta, que llevaba las gafas apoyadas pulcramente en la punta de la nariz, apareció junto a él. Pero la esperanza que se había renovado en su interior enseguida se apagó cuando enseñó la foto a la mujer y dijo no conocerla.

Tras su último fracaso regresó a su encierro, reprendiéndose no saber hacer las cosas y jurándose convertirse en un ermitaño de por vida. Si todo se había puesto en su contra quizá no debía encontrarla y sería lo mejor olvidarse de que aquello alguna vez pasó. Y en ese momento de frustración consiguió recordar aquel pequeño local donde comieron la primera vez que se encontraron, por lo que corrió a la calle, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que la imagen de aquel lugar lo invadiese, consiguiendo aparecer justamente frente a la puerta del local. Giró su vista trescientos sesenta grados, percatándose que ningún muggle se había parado al verlo aparecer de la nada, y cuando decidió entrar alguien chocó con fuerza contra si.

—¿Podrías no ocupar toda la puerta y tener algo más de cuidado? Estás impidiendo el paso —habló con poca amabilidad una chica de cabello corto moreno y facciones redondeadas.

—Has sido tú la que has chocado conmigo sucia muggle —insultó con tono cortante Draco, cuyo humor últimamente era mucho más inestable de lo normal—. Al menos podrías disculparte por tus borderías, ¿no crees?

La chica lo miró, poniendo mala cara, y apartó a Draco con una de sus manos para poder continuar con su camino. El hombre se quedó mirándola por un instante, pensando en lo desagradable que podían llegar a ser algunos muggles, y sacudió la manga de la chaqueta que había osado a tocar aquella chica sin su permiso. Empujó la puerta del establecimiento, teniendo cuidado de no tropezar con ninguna muggle con malos humos, y se acercó hacia la barra donde servía un hombre de la misma altura que el rubio a quien enseñó la foto donde aparecía Michelle.

—Sí, la conozco, pero hace tiempo ya que no viene por aquí. Ahora es su amiga la que se encarga de venir a por comida. —Estiró el cuello, como si se tratase de una jirafa, y con la mano señaló a través de la vidriera que daba a la calle, donde se podía ver la ancha acera y los coches pasar a gran velocidad—. Es aquella chica de pelo negro que está por cruzar la calle. Si te das prisa podrás alcanzarla, seguro que te ayuda. Es muy amable.

Draco casi se descoyuntó al torcer el cuello hacia aquel chico que estaba atendiendo a la clientela. Si aquella muggle fuese amable, Michelle sería un verdadero ángel (aunque si lo pensaba ya lo era de por sí). Lo que no explicaba era cómo una persona tan desagradable como aquella podía ser amiga de la persona más dulce que había conocido, mas el mundo era extraño y no quería comenzar a entenderlo. Debía correr si quería alcanzar a lo único que podía llevarle hasta Michelle, por lo que gritó un "gracias" hacia el chico (se sentía generoso con la sensación de triunfo que corría por sus venas) y corrió hacia la morena que cruzaba en ese momento la calle. Los coches estaban detenidos a ambos lados de la calle, pero Draco no se detuvo ante el semáforo que comenzaba a parpadear para cambiar a rojo. El chirriar de los neumáticos de un auto, la insistencia de un claxon y una suave luz llamó la atención de la morena, que se giró para ver como Draco desaparecía en un borrón rubio y gris para materializarse en el bordillo de la acera donde ella se encontraba.

La morena miró de un lado a otro, buscando a alguien que se hubiese percatado de ese extraño acto, pero nadie parecía impresionado por lo que acaba de suceder. Aquello debía ser irreal, no podía haber sucedido; ese hombre rubio, con el que se había tropezado en la puerta del local, no había desaparecido en el momento en que un coche rojo estaba apunto de arrollarlo y segundos después había reaparecido justamente frente a ella. Entreabrió los labios, intentando coordinar todos los pensamientos que estaba teniendo con su boca, pero ningún sonido salió de allí hasta que ese hombre tuvo toda la intención de mantener una conversación con ella.

—¡Has desaparecido! —gritó, en un intento de dejar de lado su estupor—. Tú estabas en medio de la carretera, apunto de ser atropellado, no puede ser que ahora estés justamente aquí.

—Tranquila muggle estúpida no te haré nada malo, pero olvida lo que acabas de ver. —La morena se ofendió, poniendo mala cara a aquel rubio que se estaba tomando las libertades de insultarla—. Necesito que me ayudes.

—Olvidalo rubio teñido, yo no ayudo a desagradables como tú y mucho menos después de ver que haces cosas raras. —Con las bolsas en la mano bordeó nuevamente a Draco, para poder continuar su rumbo y conseguir olvidarse de ese extraño suceso que acababa de acontecer, pero algo frío le tomó del antebrazo con fuerza. Aquellos lívidos dedos se agarraban con desesperación a su piel, casi causándole daño—. Suéltame, yo no te conozco de nada y no sé en que podría ayudarte a ti. Seguro que puedes solucionar solito los problemas de tu vida.

—Busco a Michelle y creo que tú la conoces. —La morena frunció el ceño extrañada y, ante la duda, Draco mostró la fotografía arrugada donde aparecían Michelle y él—. La conocí el año pasado, por casualidad, y la estoy buscando porque dejé un asunto pendiente con ella.

La chica morena se sorprendió al observar a su amiga sonriente junto a ese mismo hombre que acababa de hacer algo realmente inexplicable, pero parecía que si se conocían por la confianza que mostraba el agarre de Michelle al rubio. Dudó por unos instantes, viéndolo con suspicacia, pero no parecía tener intención de hacer nada malo. Parecía incluso desesperado.

—Ella no me contó que conociese a nadie y eso es muy raro. —Calló unos minutos, sopesando su siguiente paso, y prosiguió—. Te llevaré con ella, pero si haces algo raro llamaré a la policía que lo sepas.

—No creo que esos puedan hacer algo si me propongo hacer cosas _raras_. —La mirada gris del chico la atravesó, haciendo creíble todas las palabras que había susurrado con ese tono serpentino. Tembló de pies a cabeza, como si una corriente hubiese atravesado todo el eje de cuerpo, y pensó que tal vez no era tan buena idea llevarlo con ella. Sintió como el contacto que él había mantenido con ella se perdía por completo, dejando libre su antebrazo de la prisión de los blancos dedos, y era sustituido por un gesto de saludo; él ofrecía su mano para ser estrechada.

—Soy Draco —habló, esperando que la morena diera el siguiente paso.

—Carlota —susurró, acortando la distancia entre las manos y tomando con fuerza la del hombre—. Sólo espero que no seas una molestia, las cosas no están bien últimamente.

Draco no quiso preguntar lo que estaba mal porque era evidente que vivir con aquella muggle debía ser toda una odisea de la que él saldría para regresar a Azkaban; sin duda alguna era mucho más atractiva la compañía de los dementores que la de Carlota y su carácter. Guardó su opinión en el fondo de su cabeza y siguió los pasos de la morena, que se detuvo frente a un bloque de pisos antiguo que pudo reconocer como el lugar donde Michelle vivía. Ni si quiera recordaba aquel lugar con nitidez ya que los pocos minutos que estuvo allí se los había pasado intentando dilucidar lo que pretendía Michelle en su primera cita, incluso se había planteado la idea de huir y dejarla plantada, pero algo en su interior lo mantuvo plantado allí hasta que ella apareció para arrastrarlo a aquel antro de comida de plástico y sin rastro de la carne que tanto había deseado y necesitado en ese día. Pero de nada se arrepentía a esas alturas más que de haberla abandonado aquel cuatro de enero, de no haber sido egoísta con ella y dejar que entrara en su oscura vida para arrojar algo de luz.

Subieron las escaleras en silencio, roto únicamente por el sonido hueco que hacían sus pasos contra los escalones, y Draco se asustó cuando pararon frente a una puerta pintada de verde oscuro. Observó como Carlota rebuscaba en su bolsillo hasta sacar un manojo de colgantes, pequeños peluches y chapas que tintinearon cuando intentó introducir la llave en la cerradura. El rubio había tomado la mano de ella impidiéndole que la llave encajase.

—Si me dejas podré abrir la puerta. Michelle lleva más de cuarenta y cinco minutos sola y sinceramente no es una buena idea. —Miró la expresión de pánico que maquillaba en aquel momento el pálido rostro de su acompañante—. No tengas miedo, a ella no le gusta que lo tengamos y mucho menos por su causa. Se siente feliz y no quiere que ninguno suframos por ella.

El rubio asintió soltando la mano, alejando las dudas que le habían inundado desde el momento en que había puesto un pie en el rellano del edificio, y enfrentando lo que había deseado durante tantos meses; verla a ella. La puerta fue empujada de forma brusca por Carlota, que entró al piso soltando las bolsas en la mesa ratona que había junto al sofá y dio permiso a Draco para que entrase y cerrase la puerta.

Los grises ojos pasearon por la estancia curioseando cada uno de los detalles que la adornaban. El suelo estaba recubierto por madera, que hacía sonar los pasos con suaves "clac". La mesa donde Carlota había dejado la bolsa estaba repleta de revistas, algunos papeles, un libro del que sobresalía un folleto de publicidad a modo de punto de libro, el único sofá que había estaba cubierto por sabanas ocultando el color que tenía y un mueble frente a él estaba invadido por libros y un aparato cuadrado muy robusto que no logró reconocer, por lo que se anotó mentalmente que sería necesario estudiar algo sobre la vida muggle si quería seguir pareciendo normal ante los muggle (aunque Carlota ya había presenciado parte de su magia). Continuó mirando a través del lugar descubriendo que la habitación estaba pintada de un suave tono verde pastel, aquellas chicas parecían salidas de las entrañas de Slytherin con tanto verde. Una lampara, con unas extrañas aspas a su alrededor, colgaba del techo desconchado y lleno de humedad, algunos cuadros con fotografías estáticas colgaban de las paredes; algunas eran de Carlota junto a Michelle (ambas parecían mucho más jóvenes), en algunas aparecían acompañadas con más personas que él no conocía, otras simplemente era de alguna playa o lugar en el que al parecer habían estado. Pero hubo una en especial que llamó la atención de Draco; ambas amigas aparecían en ella, muchísimo más jóvenes que en las anteriores tal vez tenían quince años, y parecían muy bien acompañadas por dos chicos mayores que las abrazaban con posesión.

—¡Ey, hombre fantasma! ¿Te importaría disponer la comida en la mesa mientras voy a por los platos? —Draco la miró por un instante desconcertado, pero asintió sin oponer mucha resistencia—. ¡Michelle, te he traído compañía para que no te sientas sola! ¡Seguro que te anima esa cara de muerta que tienes...! —Se detuvo a mirar al rubio que apartaba con pulcritud todo el desorden de la mesa y susurró—. Aunque él no parece mucho más vivo que tú.

Draco guardó las revistas en un cajón que estaba bastante alborotado, colocó el desperdigado libro junto al resto que se agrupaban junto a aquella caja rara y consiguió despejar la mesa para dejar los envases de comida sobre ella. Odiaba el desorden y aquella casa parecía patas arribas. Si escuchaba otra vez eso de que los hombres son más desordenado que las mujeres, pensaba llevar allí al imbécil que osaba decir eso para mostrarle que las mujeres a veces podían ser mucho más desastre que cualquier hombre. Puso bien la sabana que cubría el sofá, intentando deshacerse de las arrugas sin ningún logro, y escuchó unos pasos sordos que se detuvieron inesperadamente. Se irguió para descubrir a una mujer pálida, casi traslucida, con ojeras perenne que se pintaban bajo aquellos ojos agua marina que brillaban con la misma ilusión que hacía casi un año. Su cabello estaba más largo de lo que recordaba, cayendo a ambos lados de su rostro, y completamente liso. Se quedó congelado al descubrir cuanta razón tenía la expresión de Carlota hacia su amiga hacía un momento. Parecería muerta si su mirada no brillase con aquella intensidad que la caracterizaba y que le hacía olvidar.

—Draco... —llamó en apenas un susurro completamente sorprendida. Había perdido la esperanza de volver a verlo más que en aquella foto que guardaba en la carpeta de la universidad, pues él había desaparecido de su vida como si un soplo de aire se lo hubiese llevado. Camino despacio, temiendo que volviese a esfumarse como aquel día, y sonrió con toda la fuerza que pudo al sentir el suave olor que él desprendía; una mezcla de dulce y agrio que contrastaba bien con esa ambigua personalidad suya que tanto le agradaba. Aquella aura de misterio continuaba envolviéndole y parecía que aquellos ojos habían cambiado en un instante muy pequeño, como si hubiesen pasado de la tormenta a la luz. Él no sonreía, simplemente la miraba con una intensidad que estaba destrozando toda la entereza interna que tenía y terminó por dejarse llevar por el impulso que quemaba dentro de su estómago. Se lanzó sobre Draco rodeándolo con los brazos, atenazando la cintura recta y hundiendo su cara en el hombro huesudo, gesto que fue correspondido tímidamente con un brazo que pasaba por su espalda.

—Eres tú, estás aquí y parece que no tienes la intención de huir de aquí —susurró acariciando con su aliento la pálida piel del cuello de Draco—. No sabes lo que deseé que volvieses, las veces que miré tu regalo para llenar el vacío que me dejaste cuando te fuiste sin avisarme, ni si quiera me atrevía a contarlo por si se rompía algo que hiciera que tú no fueses real. —Un par de lágrimas rodaron solitarias por las mejillas de ella, silenciosas e imperceptibles. Ocultó más su rostro en el cuello de él y prosiguió con lo que le quería decir—. Te esperé y ahora que estás aquí, que sé que no fuiste un sueño, que puedo tocarte con mis manos, que puedo decirte lo mucho que te añoré, podré marcharme tranquila.

—¡No! —gritó desesperado ante la insinuación de abandonarlo; no quería quedarse otra vez solo—. No es necesario que te marches. Llevo demasiado tiempo intentando olvidarte, engañándome, añorándote y buscándote. —Alejó el cuerpo de Michelle del suyo, para mirarle directamente a los ojos—. Quise ser bueno por una vez en la vida, mirar por ti, pero permíteme ser egoísta como siempre fui e ilumina las penumbras de mi vida con la luz de tus ojos. Sigue haciéndome olvidar, por favor.

—Querer y dejarse querer no es ser egoísta, es altruismo y valentía. Das todo de ti sin querer algo a cambio y te arriesgas a entregarle tu corazón al otro, con el riesgo que eso conlleva. —Acarició la mejilla con una temblorosa y pálida mano—. Pero yo no puedo evitar marcharme, porque no está en mi mano. Mientras tanto podemos olvidar todo y simplemente vivir.

Los labios de Draco no respondieron a la sonrisa que Michelle dibujó, pero ella sabía que en el fondo estaba feliz y algo en aquella tormenta que eran sus ojos se lo confirmaba. Draco sabía que no la había buscado por altruismo, más bien por la necesidad de sentirse bien con el mundo, y que él nunca había sido valiente, simplemente era un cobarde que se había ocultado en los brazos de otra intentando borrar una marca que era tan real como la de su brazo. Siempre se había escondido en sus temores, intentando con ello que no fuesen reales, pero aquella necesidad que despertaba Michelle en él lo había empujado a encontrarla. Una serpiente siempre se movía al ritmo de sus propias necesidades y él no era menos.

Ambos se perdieron en la mirada del otro; Draco visiblemente impasible ante la intensidad del momento y Michelle dejando que sus emociones se mostrasen excesivamente en sus facciones. Ninguno se percató de la presencia de Carlota, que había cruzado la estancia y había ocupado un lugar en el sofá, a la espera de que alguno de esos dos rompiesen la conexión y se apiadasen de su hambriento estómago que rugía sin parar.

—Vosotros dos estoy muerta de hambre y si no vienen empezaré a comer, importándome muy poco la falta de respeto que pudiese significar empezar sin estar todos a la mesa. Así que muevan el trasero, que no tengo todo el día —habló para traer de vuelta a la pareja. Observó como Draco giraba la mirada hacia ella, tan fría y distante.

—¿Eres así de desagradable con todo el mundo? —espetó el hombre, que ocupó una silla dispuesta en la cabecera de la mesa.

—¿Y tú desapareces a placer o sólo cuando estás en peligro? Lo digo para coger un cuchillo de la cocina y amenazarte, para ver si así te esfumas de aquí —contraatacó Carlota, que pinchaba los tallarines de forma brusca, visiblemente mal humorada—. ¿Me puedes decir Michelle de qué conoces a este tipo y por qué parece que se han enamorado? Es un imbécil profesional.

Draco masticó con fastidio por no poder contestar a la provocación, no dejaría sus modales de lado por una muggle irrespetuosa, pero incluso Potter era mucho más ingenioso con sus insultos. La mandíbula se tensaba con cada asestada que le daba al trozo de aquella imitación de hamburguesa y Michelle sonreía divertida por la revancha que había entre ambos. Por unos minutos la casa se sumió en un desagradable silencio, roto por el rechinar de los cubiertos en los platos y los golpes de vaso que daban Carlota y Draco al soltar el recipiente tras beber. Aquella parecía una batalla de titanes y Michelle la interrumpió con su intento de conversación.

—Si no hablamos pienso poner la televisión, así que digan algo antes de que estalléis y os tiréis los cubiertos a los ojos. —Introdujo el tenedor con la ensalada a la boca, masticó y, como ninguno de los presentes se animaban a decir esta boca es mía, continuó con su monólogo—. Carlota es mi amiga desde hace muchos años Draco y, aunque a veces tenga arranques como los de hoy, siempre ha estado conmigo en los mejores y peores momentos de mi vida.

—Te compadezco. —La actitud distante de Draco se hizo presente en esas palabras, pero no pareció molestar a Michelle, algo que no se pudo decir de Carlota. La morena había puesto cara de asco, en señal de que a ella tampoco le agradaba su presencia allí. Ella lo único que veía en él era un hombre extremadamente estirado, presumido y egocéntrico, cuya actitud desagradable dejaba mucho que desear. Aunque claro Michelle acostumbraba a ser un imán para cierto tipo de hombre y parecía que ese atractivo no lo había perdido.

—No tienes que compadecerme Draco. Cuando quiere es amigable, sólo que tú no pareces gustarle y tengo la ligera sospecha de porqué. —La mirada de Michelle dejó de ser tierna por unos instantes, encontrándose directamente con los oscuros ojos de su amiga. Ambas parecieron mantener una silenciosa disputa ajenas a la presencia de Draco—. Lo conocí un día, por casualidad.

—Sí, eso mismo dijo él cuando casi lo atropellan y se apareció ante mí. Lo que no sé, y perdona la intromisión, es qué viste en este esperpento. —El puño del hombre se cerró sobre la mesa, haciendo acopio de toda la entereza que le quedaba a su maltrecho carácter e intentando no decir o hacer algo inadecuado—. ¿De dónde se supone que saliste rubio teñido?

Draco se levantó, tirando la silla y los platos al suelo por el golpe de magia que se sacudía en sus venas, agarró la americana que descansaba pulcramente en el brazo del sillón y miró a Michelle directamente a los ojos. Aquello había sido un grave error. No sabía como había creído que tal vez él podía encajar en un mundo como aquel, tan diferente al suyo y donde parecía haber los mismos prejuicios. Prefería encerrarse de por vida en la mansión, dejarse llevar por los días y acabar muerto en su cama.

—Lo siento Michelle, esto ha sido un graso error de mi parte que espero no volver a repetir. —Giró la vista hacia la morena, que miraba sorprendida los platos rotos del suelo—. Quizá tu amiga tenga más razón de la que tú crees y yo no soy tan buena persona como aparento. Siento que esto se haya convertido en una mala experiencia, pero tal vez es lo que quiere enseñarme la vida; que no puedo dejar de ser yo por más que lo intente.

El hombre giró sobre sus talones, abrió con brusquedad la puerta y la cerró con la misma intensidad, no sin antes oír como aquella tibia voz lo llamaba. Detenido en el rellano, de espaldas a la puerta, cerró con fuerza los ojos y apretó tanto los puños que si hubiese tenido las uñas largas habría atravesado la piel de sus palmas. La magia se azotaba fuertemente contra la barrera de su piel, intentando liberarse de la prisión que suponía el mago, pero no quería terminar en la planta de trastornos mágicos de San Mungo por una nueva crisis, la tercera en aquel último año. Aquel descontrol le impedía desaparecer de allí para refugiarse en la seguridad de su habitación, por lo que bajó las escaleras y decidió que caminar quizá le aliviaba todos los sentimientos que Carlota había conseguido remover con una facilidad aplastante. Ni si quiera se conocían, pero ella parecía ver lo mismo que veía en él la sociedad mágica y lo repudiaba sin ningún tapujo.

Al salir a la calle las nubes habían empezado a descargar su lastima ahogando las calles y azotando con fuerza los árboles. Tiró la americana azul al suelo, abandonándola, y clamó al cielo de forma desesperada, liberando la ira que no podía con la magia. El agua lo mojaba, algo que parecía aliviar las heridas que se habían reabierto en su corazón, y la camiseta blanca de manga larga se ciñó a su tronco como una segunda capa. El cabello rubio se oscureció debido a la humedad, se revolvió y se adhirió a la piel de la frente. La garganta le quemaba tras el bramido y el cansancio doblegó su cuerpo, por lo que se sentó al borde de la acera sin importarle que el pantalón se mojase.

La mirada gris se perdió en el reguero de agua que corría calle abajo, entre la carretera y la acera, y las manos se agarraron a su cabello, en un gesto desesperado. Entonces la vislumbró bajo la capa blanca que la cubría, tan negra e intensa como hacía años, y quiso mirarla para recordar porqué estaba en esa situación. La mano derecha arrastró la manga del antebrazo izquierdo, descubriendo como la piel blanca estaba manchada por el más intenso de los negros y un dedo ajeno la recorrió con suavidad como si fuera lo más normal.

—Me agrada —dijo una voz suave a su costado, sin detener el caminar de sus dedos sobre la piel marcada. Aquellos dedos acariciando la serpiente lo tenían hipnotizado y la incredulidad de que aquello estuviese pasando atragantó las palabras en la garganta de Draco. Nadie se había atrevido a tocar la marca con aquella reverencia, bueno simplemente nadie la tocó nunca ni si quiera el mismo se atrevía a pasar la mano por su antebrazo, pero ella lo hacía con naturalidad y sin titubear. Alzó el cuello, observando cuan concentrada estaba en prodigarle caricias a su brazo a pesar de que la lluvia la estaba empapando por completo, y todos los vellos de su piel se erizaron, causando una repentina sacudida de su cuerpo. Aquella mujer tenía una belleza que cautivaba, le atrapaba en todos los sentidos, aunque pareciese enferma esa vitalidad continuaba cubriéndola y haciéndole parecer una mujer perfecta. Y algo en ese pensamiento alteró la paz de Draco.

—Estás enferma, ¿verdad? —Casi tuvo que gritar para que su voz se oyese por encima del estruendo de la lluvia. Ella simplemente sonrió, sin interrumpir en ningún momento sus caricias, y lo miró a los ojos—. ¿Por qué no lo dijiste? Pensé... —Agachó la cabeza y terminó—. Pensé que estabas triste por mí. Soy un egoísta.

—Y estaba triste por ti, por haberte marchado sin darme la oportunidad de demostrarte que yo podía ser ese cambio en tu vida. Tú tienes algo que yo no Draco y yo algo que tú no. —Él la admiró extrañado por aquella afirmación y ella asintió, reafirmándose en lo que había dicho—. Tú tienes toda la vida por delante y yo la ilusión de vivir, pero ni tú tienes ilusión por vivir ni yo tengo la vida por delante.

—¡El mundo es una mierda Michelle! —gritó mirando como los coches pasaban de largo a gran velocidad—. ¡No es justo que tú te mueras y yo me quede aquí! ¡Tú no has hecho nada malo, en cambio no se puede decir lo mismo de mí!

—¿Has matado a alguien? —Vio a Draco negar con la cabeza—. ¿Has torturado hasta la extenuación? —Una nueva negación le dio la respuesta—. ¿Has vendido la libertad de otros por la tuya? —La cabeza del hombre se movió de un lado a otro—. ¿Has vendido tu alma al diablo?

—Sí —afirmó con rotundidad, sin dejar cavidad a la duda.

—¿Qué motivo tuviste para vendérsela? Porque la razón que te lleva ha hacer algo hace diferente las acciones por muy malas que éstas sean, Draco.

—Quería salvar a mi madre y para ello tenía que ser un siervo fiel, pero nunca lo llegué a ser. Únicamente —suspiró con anhelo— tenía miedo y ella era mi madre, no podía morir. Pero de poco me sirvió todo eso.

—Tu razón era noble y no tienes porqué torturarte por ello, ni dejar que los demás lo hagan. —La sonrisa en sus labios habían desaparecido, mostrando un lado mucho más serio de Michelle—. ¿Sabes? Todo el mundo piensa que debería estar postrada en la cama de un hospital, dejarme ir simplemente y olvidarme de los últimos resquicios de mi vida, pero a mí me da igual. Desde hace años sabía que esto era posible, que podía morirme, y todo a consecuencia de un error, pero no voy a pasar lo poquito que me queda de vida lamentándome por ello. —Draco sintió como la cabeza de ella se apoyaba en su hombro y acarició la mejilla helada de ella—. Tener fuerzas para disfrutar a pesar de que el momento, según los demás, no es el adecuado. Esa ha sido mi vida desde hace unos años y la única forma que he tenido para vivir lo que los demás tienen cada día.

—¿No estás cansada de ir contra el mundo? —Sintió la ausencia de Michelle en su hombro y la vio negar repetidas veces, haciendo que el cabello mojado se despegara de la piel sacudiéndose—. Ojalá pudiese decirte que no con esa convicción, pero no puedo. No queda nada bueno en mi vida, me lo han quitado todo y tú eras mi única esperanza, pero tu amiga ha sido muy amable al recordarme quien soy.

—Carlota sólo es precavida, en exceso a decir verdad. ¿Qué mal puedes hacerme, si de todas formas voy a morirme? No hay nada que supere al frío abrazo de la muerte. —Él recordó que quizá si que lo había. El aliento de un dementor podía ser mucho peor que sentir la muerte cerca, pero guardó su opinión como había cogido por costumbre aquel día—. Hagamos un trato. Yo te enseñaré a tener ilusión para vivir y tú me regalarás un trocito de esa enorme vida que te queda por vivir.

Draco se puso en pie y se percató que Michelle sólo calzaba unos calcetines blancos completamente húmedos, que sus labios se habían vuelto de un horrible color morado a causa del frío y la humedad, y que su piel había perdido el poco color que había recuperado en la comida. La levantó del suelo, abrazándola, y caminó hasta el edificio, dejándola en el suelo del portal. Pidió un segundo, corrió bajo la lluvia para recoger su americana y regresó para dejarse abrazar por la calidez del lugar.

Michelle temblaba de pies a cabeza, sus dientes castañeaban con rapidez y su cuerpo parecía al borde del colapso. Él mordió su labio inferior, indeciso, pero aquella era una situación de emergencia para la chica. Por muy muggle que fuera necesitaba ayuda y él no tenía otra forma de brindársela. No tenía nada que perder. Si acababa de nuevo en Azkaban lo acataría con sumo gusto, pero al menos no llevaría el peso en su conciencia de haberla dejado desprotegida en aquellas circunstancias. Con un ligero movimiento clavó la rodilla derecha en el frío suelo, bajo la atenta mirada de Michelle que estaba sorprendida por aquel gesto, se arremangó el bajo del pantalón de la izquierda y descubrió la varita que se ceñía con unas cintas a su pantorrilla. La sujetó con fuerza y sacudió en ondas, esparciendo por el lugar una agradable brisa tibia que los secó en escasos segundos. El calor que se alojó en el portal hizo que las mejillas de Michelle se sonrojasen, el color morado desapareció de sus labios y sus ojos recuperaban el brillo que la agresión de la humedad y el frío habían arrebatado.

—Magia —susurró la chica.

—Eso parece. —Esperó unos instantes, pero Michelle no reaccionó ante aquel suceso del que cualquier muggle se hubiese impresionado, asustado o incluso desmayado—. Deberías regresar a casa. Yo volveré, para cumplir nuestro trato.

—Creo que... Draco no pu... No puedo mo... —Los ojos aguamarina se centraron en un punto del lugar, intentando que los parpados no se cerrasen—. Me estoy mareando.

Los parpados finalmente cayeron pesados sobre aquella mirada y el cuerpo de Michelle se precipitó hacia delante, encontrando su salvación en los brazos de Draco, quien con gran agilidad la había tomado para que no se golpease contra el suelo.

Con Michelle desmayada en sus brazos y grandes esfuerzos, subió las escaleras que lo separaban del piso en el que ella vivía. Aporreó la puerta, sin parar atención a la pequeña cajetilla que había al lado, y una impasible Carlota abrió la puerta, siendo sorprendida por la imagen de aquel hombre con su amiga aparentemente desmayada en brazos. La voz exigente de Draco, que pedía un lugar para dejarla descansar, la hizo actuar y lo guió hasta la habitación que Michelle ocupaba en el pequeño piso. La discusión entre ambos se desató en el salón.

—Esto ha ocurrido por tu culpa, por aparecer en su vida de repente y hacer el número de hombre ofendido —atacó Carlota, dispuesta a no dejar aquello correr—. Ella estaba bien hasta que tú has aparecido. Llegas, pones su mundo del revés y te largas con una estúpida escusa barata.

—Aquí la única que tiene la culpa eres tú, por hablar de más y no mantener tu boca fuera de conversación. Tu amiga es mayorcita para saber lo que hace, con quién lo hace y tú no tienes porqué ponerme en duda. —Aquella mujer tenía el don de acabar con cualquier resquicio de paciencia—. Le hice una promesa, la voy a cumplir y ni tú ni nadie impedirá que sea así.

—¿Qué promesa? ¿Te la tirarás como hizo el idiota aquel y la dejarás cuando te canses? ¡Tus palabras están vacías y para mí no tienen valor! ¡No dejaré que alguien como tú le arruine lo poco que le queda de vida, eso te lo aseguro! —gritó iracunda, haciendo que sus mejillas se encendieran y su cabello se encrespase en la zona de la nuca—. ¡Déjala, aléjate de ella, no eres bueno para Michelle! ¡Conozco bien a los de tu calaña!

—Soy muy diferente al resto de hombres que hayas podido conocer, eso te lo dejé claro cuando aparecí delante de ti, y no tengo ninguna intención de alejarme —Acorraló a la morena contra la ventana, desde donde se veía la acera donde habían estado sentados él y Michelle, y acercó su rosto al de ella a pocos milímetros—. No tengo ninguna intención de hacerle daño, simplemente quiero compartir con ella un poquito de mi miserable vida, sólo es eso para que te quedes tranquila.

Draco se alejó de Carlota para ocupar lugar en el sillón sin intención de marcharse del piso. No pensaba moverse de allí hasta que Michelle no despertase, por mucho que a Carlota le desagradara la idea de tenerlo cerca. Había soportado cosas peores en su vida como para molestarse por una inquisitiva mirada que taladraba su nunca de forma constante.

•••

Octubre pasó de largo más rápido de lo que Draco había esperado. Tras aquel accidentado día iba todos los días, sin faltar uno, a visitar a Michelle y a soportar las desagradables miradas de Carlota al verlo aparecer. La morena había decidido no inmiscuirse en aquella extraña relación que mantenían su amiga y aquel tipo extraño, pero no dejaba de mostrar lo incómoda que se encontraba junto a Draco. No habían contado nada a Michelle de aquella discusión que mantuvieron, aunque eso lo habían decidido de forma individual y parecía que era en lo único que ambos coincidían.

La enfermedad de Michelle había quedado en un segundo plano tras la intención de Draco de hablar de ella y lo único que consiguió saber era que afectaba al hígado. Pero él necesitaba saber más y Michelle no estaba dispuesta a dedicar su tiempo a aquello que le alejaba de lo que más deseaba en el mundo; vivir. Por lo que tras semanas sopesándolo, decidió que había llegado el momento de acercar posturas con Carlota. Tenía la intuición de que sería la única en hablar abiertamente de aquello que estaba sucediendo.

Michelle había acabado rendida tras aquel ajetreado día. Habían ido al cine al ver una película, algo que Draco nunca había hecho e intentó esconder su sorpresa ante la novedad, algo que le sirvió de poco con la chica. Le había hablado muy poco del mundo mágico, pero ella, sin preguntar, sabía que él no conocía cosas tan simples y cotidianas para los muggles como el ordenador, la televisión, el microondas o incluso los semáforos. Aún recordaba aquel día que se habían parado en el borde de la acera y Michelle le explicó que significaba las señales rojas y verdes bajo la atención de una mujer que no dejó de verlos de forma extraña. Aquello fue muy útil para Draco ya que así no lo atropellarían cuando cruzase las calles de Londres y no correría ningún peligro. Tras el cine, apostaron por ir a una cafetería a tomar unos dulces y disfrutaron de la temperatura otoñal que hacía aquella tarde.

Draco observó por un instante la tranquilidad que desprendía el rostro de la chica que dormía ajena al mundo y se inclinó para arroparla, como había hecho su madre con él cuando era aún un niño. Apagó la luz y salió de la habitación cerrando con mucho cuidado la puerta. Apenas eran las nueve de la noche, pero Michelle ya no se mantenía en pie y eso le ponía realmente triste. Ella tenía ganas de vivir, de disfrutar hasta el último momento, pero su cuerpo se agotaba ante aquella ilusión y no ayudaba en la labor de quemar hasta el último segundo.

Al pasar por el salón vio a Carlota estirada en el sofá mirando la televisión y completamente ajena a la presencia de él. Lo había pensado durante días, dándole vueltas a la intención de hablarlo directamente con ella y en ese momento reunió las fuerzas que necesitaba para enfrentar a la amiga de Michelle. Se quitó la americana a medio poner, la volvió a doblar y la dejó en la silla de nuevo, para acercarse al sillón. Bajo la incrédula mirada de Carlota le tomó con amabilidad las piernas, que reposaban contra el brazo del sofá, y las retiró para apoyarle los pies en el suelo y así sentarse junto a ella. Quería una conversación normal, sin palabras mal intencionadas, sin insultos de por medio, sin gritos y sin más intención que ayudar a Michelle.

—¿Qué quieres? —habló bruscamente, sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla.

—Sólo hablar como personas civilizadas, sin atacarnos. Ya quedó claro que no te gusto y tú a mí tampoco me agradas, pero Michelle quiere que formemos parte de su vida y ninguno de los dos estamos dispuesto a alejarnos de ella.

—¿Te has vuelto filósofo? —Draco frunció el ceño sin comprender que quería decir la chica—. Olvídalo. Eres muy extraño Draco.

—Y tú para ser una muggle también lo eres. —Detuvo el comentario mordaz que la morena estaba apunto de lanzarle—. Tranquila, créeme que no es un insulto, más bien intento alagarte. Quiero saber que es lo que está pasando con Michelle.

—¿Acaso ella no te lo ha contado? —Él negó en respuesta—. ¿Y por qué piensas que seré yo quien te lo cuente? No tengo ninguna intención de enzarzarme en una conversación contigo, por lo que te puedes ir por donde has venido. Ya has estado con Michelle, ella ahora está dormida y no creo que pueda atenderte.

Draco bufó por la frustración. Aquella tozuda no parecía querer hacer a un lado las diferencias entre ambos y él no iba a arrastrarse por una información que podía sonsacar con algo de legeremancia, algo que sería muy rastrero. No debía aprovecharse de las debilidades de Michelle o su ignorancia como muggle, para conseguir saber cosas que quizá eran demasiado íntimas para que él estuviese hurgando entre sus recuerdos. Tal vez debía aceptar la derrota y quedarse con la duda de lo que estaba matando a la mujer que consolaba todos los días las heridas que habían abierto otros. Una de sus manos tiró de los cabellos, despeinándolos por completo y aquella mancha que se ocultaba bajo la manga verde le dio la idea. Podía cambiar información por información, eso había funcionado siempre en el mundo mágico. Carola siempre había querido saber quien era, cómo había llegado hasta su amiga y quizá era el momento de desahogar todo lo que ocultaba. Ella nunca contaría nada de las cosas extrañas que hacía, más que a Michelle que era consciente de su magia, por lo que no estaría poniéndose en peligro. Arremangó la manga que cubría el antebrazo izquierdo, como hacía más de un mes había hecho en la calle, y descubrió la horrible marca que lo manchaba.

—No sabía que alguien tan estirado como tú se dedicaba a tatuarse el brazo con una calavera que le sale —Observó con más atención la tinta que manchaba la pálida piel y concluyó— una serpiente por la boca. Quién lo diría de alguien como tú. Eres todo un baúl viejo con sorpresa.

—Esto es lo que ha marcado mi vida desde hace algunos años, por lo que la gente me señala en mi mundo y también el error más grande que cometí. Es un símbolo que durante años a implantado el miedo en la comunidad mágica —habló con sinceridad, dejando ir una risa floja al ver la cara de incredulidad que se le quedaba a Carlota—. Aquel día tus ojos no te engañaron y me viste desaparecer. Es una de las tantas cosas que puedo hacer, pero que ahora no vienen al caso. Tú quieres saber de dónde salí, porqué soy así y no de otra forma. —Ella asintió ante tal afirmación, aún muda por lo que estaba escuchando. Parecía que por una vez, en todo el tiempo que se conocían, la morena no tenía nada con que rebatir las palabras de Draco y la impresión había ganado a su habilidad para hacer perder la paciencia al rubio—. Información por información.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó con los ojos apunto de salirse de las cuencas.

—Yo te cuento como acabó esta marca en mi brazo, todo lo que pasó después y por qué estoy aquí con Michelle, sí tú me cuentas lo que le pasó y me explicas su enfermedad —sentenció el precio para que su lengua se soltase más de lo que debería frente a una muggle y la idea tuvo que ser muy atractiva, porque en segundos tuvo la mano de Carola frente a él para cerrar en silencio aquel trato.

Lo primero que le explicó a la morena era que aquello que manchaba su piel no era un tatuaje común sino una marca perenne, imposible de borrar incluso con magia, y que servía para comunicarse entre los que la portaban. Eso le llevó a contarle que pertenecía a los mortífagos, magos que servían a un mago oscuro con la única intención de someter a los muggles y eliminar la impureza de los magos, y aceptó que él era un mago de sangre limpia o lo que era igual en su sangre no había rastro de ningún pariente muggle. En el momento que le contó como su tía había marcado su brazo, a pesar de los gritos que casi lo llevaron a la locura, Carlota mostró un lado que Draco no conocía. Miró con respeto la pseudo tinta que dibujaba el brazo del rubio y después miró con algo que se acercaba a la admiración a la persona que estaba sentado junto a ella. La historia continuó vertiéndose de los labios de Draco y aliviando poco a poco la presión que lo había acompañado desde el momento en que se vio obligado a formar parte de las filas de Voldemort. Confesar aquello a alguien que tenía una visión tan pésima de él estaban consiguiendo calmar sus temores y dejar salir lo que en el fondo era; un hombre atormentado por las acciones de su pasado. Carlota no significaba nada para él, al menos no hasta ese momento, y liberarse era más fácil con alguien a la que no debía impresionar o a la que no temía perder.

—Tú me señalaste como ellos, sin conocer mi causa o mis porqué, y eso hizo que pensara. Michelle no se merece estar con alguien como yo, simplemente me quedo porque ella me quiere a su lado y yo la necesito —explicó tras acabar su relato—. Me he llevado meses ocultándome, queriendo creer que me daba igual haberla visto llorar desde unos metros o que no me importaba. Estuve con otra mujer durante meses, intentando ahogar mis penas en ella, convirtiéndola en un consuelo pasajero y me arrepiento mucho, porque Astoria fue la que me hizo darme cuenta que debía perdonarme a mi mismo para ser feliz y —Miró directamente a la cara de la mujer a la que le había abierto su corazón— justo cuando lo hice, cuando acepté que tal vez sólo me había comportado como un adolescente asustado, llegaste tú con tus prejuicios y todo se fue al traste.

—Me alegro de tener ese poder en alguien como tú. Yo ni si quiera me hubiera aventurado de esa manera y formar parte de un bando u otro en una guerra debe marcar. Los que pierden siempre pagarán las culpas, a pesar que la guerra es a causa de dos ideales contradictorios. —Giró su cabeza hacia el reloj que colgaba de la pared, que marcaba las diez y media—. Quizá antes de embarcarnos en otra odisea será mejor que cenemos, si no queremos morir de hambre.

Ambos se pusieron manos a la obra para hacer la comida y, aunque pareciese mentira, hacían un buen equipo. Draco troceó con la varita la carne adobada que había en la nevera y todos los ingredientes para la ensalada, mientras que Carola se encargaba del fuego y el aderezo de la lechuga (una mezcla de soja y hiervas que se dedicó a preparar mientras la carne estaba en el fuego). Tras una amena sesión de cocina en casa, se sentaron frente al televisor a cenar debatiendo los incidentes de las noticias. Draco preguntó sobre las bombas atómicas, los atentados, las huelgas ferroviarias y otras cosas que ya había olvidado al finalizar la comida, mientras que Carola preguntaba sobre hechizo, pociones y aquella prisión que parecía poder retener a personas capaces de desaparecerse de sus límites. Todo era nuevo para los dos y eso hacía particular aquella escena.

Ninguno de los dos se habían soportado en un mes y medio, tirándose puyas tras las espaldas de Michelle, retándose con la mirada o ignorándose, pero parecían haber encontrado un punto de mutuo acuerdo y era incluso agradable estar en la presencia del otro. Estaba claro que no serían amigos íntimos, pero descubrir que se asemejaban más de lo que parecía a simple vista hacía posible contemplar una relación cordial.

Draco se encargó de hacer que los platos se fregasen solos, no tenía ganas de aplazar más la charla que aún tenía pendiente con Carlota. Cuando se presentó en el salón la chica miraba fijamente las fotografías que colgaban de una de las paredes de la estancia, parecía concentrada y perdida en su tarea.

—Aún tienes algo pendiente conmigo y no te vas a escabullir, por mucho que lo quieras —dijo rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado en la casa y sobresaltando a la morena—. ¿Recordando buenos momentos?

—No todo lo que cuelga aquí son buenos momentos, aunque Michelle lo vea de esa forma. A veces su extremo positivismo me mosquea y me dan ganas de gritarle, decirle que está enferma y que nunca se curará, para ver si al menos planta los pies en este planeta —desahogó algo que había guardado en su interior durante tanto tiempo—. La realidad es la que es, por más que nos duela, pero yo sólo soy su amiga lesbiana enamorada de ella desde Dios sabe cuando y soy incapaz de hacerla infeliz. Y por eso me dedico a colgar fotografías que desearía haber destruido o simplemente haber dejado en el olvido.

Aquella confesión cayó como un jarro de agua fría completamente inesperado sobre Draco. Verdad era que siempre había intentado proteger demás a Michelle, incluso se había pasado con la hostilidad hacia él, pero no esperaba que le confesase su amor por la mujer que dormía a varios metros de ellos y mucho menos a él.

—Yo —carraspeó para aclarar la voz— no sé que decir, la verdad. Esto me pilla de nuevas y Michelle no me contó nada de que vosotras...

—Ella lo sabe, pero no me corresponde. Como has podido ver prefiere a los rubios estirados magos antes que a las morenas y eso no cambiará nunca, ni si quiera si hubiese una posibilidad diminuta de que se salvase. Simplemente somos amigas de toda la vida y yo me enamoré como una idiota de la persona equivocada —concluyó, para luego carcajease sin sentido aparente—. Estoy muerta de celos porque tú eres ahora el centro de su vida, me la arrebataste y a lo único que atinaba era a atacarte constantemente. Pero tienes que ser más especial que los demás, porque ellos se marchaban y ella no iba a buscarlos, los dejaba ir y se quedaba conmigo. —De repente se giró, estrellando su puño cerrado contra el pómulo del rubio—. ¡Te odio porque la haces feliz, más de lo que yo sería capaz! Y te mereces ese golpe por idiota, por no haber valorado desde un principio lo que ella era. Tuviste la oportunidad de estar un año a su lado y lo desperdiciaste.

—Creo que ya expliqué porqué de esa actitud, no te lo repetiré —rechistó, acariciándose la mejilla con fuerza por el dolor—. Deberías controlar tu ira hacia mí o acabaré por hechizarte y créeme que conozco algunos que te harían desear la muerte.

—Yo hubiese dado todo lo que tengo para estar un día con ella tal y como tú lo haces, un único día, en cambio tu desperdiciaste un año entero por absurdas ideas —habló con voz rota y agachando la cabeza—. Le daría mi vida si pudiese, porque al menos ella sabría vivirla intensamente. Ese cabrón —señaló hacia una fotografía que Draco conoció perfectamente, aquella en la que ambas tenían aspecto de chicas de quince años y dos hombres mayores se agarraban a sus cinturas posesivamente— tiene la culpa de que ella arañe días a la vida, de que viva a medias y que suspire ante sueños que sabe nunca podrá cumplir.

—¿Qué pasó con él? —preguntó con temor a encontrar una respuesta que no le gustase, aunque había sido él quien había abierto la caja de Pandora y debía asumir las consecuencias de ese hecho.

Carlota contó entre risas, llantos y accesos de ira lo que había sido la vida de su amiga desde los dieciséis años. Por aquellos años ella había descubierto que su orientación sexual había cambiado, pero no se atrevía a contarle a Michelle lo que había descubierto por temor al rechazo, y guardó las apariencias con relaciones esporádicas. Ambas solían salir las noches a bailar con su grupo de amigos, tomaban en ocasiones alcohol, y se divertían con algunos ligues pasajeros. Una de aquellas noches conocieron a dos amigos y tras varios encuentro la relación se hizo inminente entre Michelle y uno de ellos. Carlota mantenía a raya al otro chico todo lo que podía, se escaqueaba con algunas chicas cuando podía, descuidó mucho la relación con su amiga, ignorando por completo en lo que se estaba metiendo, y cuando quiso darse cuenta aquel hombre había conseguido algo más que algunos besos de Michelle y le había roto por completo el corazón.

—Tiempo después unas pruebas determinaron que Michelle se había contagiado de hepatitis B, por lo que odie aún más a la basura esa. Desde entonces no hemos pisado nunca más un antro, ni ganas nos quedaron de hacerlo —comentó casi en susurros—. ¿Sabes qué es?

—¿Sabes qué es la viruela de dragón? —La morena negó ante aquella pregunta—. Ahí tienes tu respuesta.

—Hay algunas enfermedades que se transmiten teniendo relaciones sexuales con otras personas y si no tomas precauciones a la hora mantenerlas, para poder protegerte de ellas, tienes un alto riesgo de que te infectes. La hepatitis B es una de esas enfermedades —explicó con paciencia, intentando desentrañar la expresión que Draco tenía en ese momento—. Ese hombre estaba enfermo, no se lo informó a Michelle y no se tomó las medidas de protección adecuadas. Ella confió de forma excesiva en ese hombre y acabó donde está hoy.

—Pensabas que yo sólo venía a acostarme con ella, ¿verdad? —Ella simplemente asintió por respuesta—. Me lo confesaste el primer día, aunque no es muy inteligente por tu parte mostrar tus debilidades al enemigo, ¿no crees?

—Tú no eres mi enemigo, sólo significa que mis posibilidades con ella se reduzcan a un cero coma cero cero cero cero cero cero uno por ciento. —La suave risa de Draco le hizo carcajearse ante lo que acababa de decir—. Michelle dice que siempre existe una pequeña probabilidad de que las cosas ocurran. A lo mejor tú no das la talla y se tira a mis brazos, dándose cuenta que soy lo que ha buscado durante toda su vida.

—Ojalá pasara eso, porque sería lo más inteligente por su parte —confesó ante la mirada incrédula de la morena—. Te lo digo de verdad. Siempre has estado a su lado, la has querido como nadie podrá hacerlo jamás, te has entregado completamente a ella, has renunciado a su amor por una amistad que ni si quiera cubre tus expectativas con ella, le has regalado los días de tu vida y todo eso sin un interés propio. Yo sólo estoy aquí porque no soporté no tenerla, en cambio tu aguantas eso viéndola todos los días en brazos de otro.

—La vida en ocasiones es muy injusta, pero no podemos hacer nada por remediar que así sea. Creo que me resigné a no tenerla y a disfrutarla de una forma mucho más diferente. —Se encogió de hombros ante sus cavilaciones y finalizó—. Tal vez ella no está hecha para mí o yo para ella y es mejor así. Pero dejemos de hablar de esto, sino acabaré deprimida. ¿Qué hay de esa amante que ocultaste tan sabiamente a mi amiga? ¿Cómo era que se llamaba? ¿Astoria?

—Ya se por donde vas. Como hundir los dedos en tu herida te sienta tan mal, te dedicas a indagar en las yagas de otros para disfrutar con el dolor ajeno.

Las risas acabaron inundando el salón aquella noche, junto a confesiones íntimas que alivió a dos corazones atormentados. Y aunque no sabían donde les llevaría aquel ataque de sinceridad, decidieron de _motu proprio_ no desenterrar las desgracias ajenas.

**Continuará...**


End file.
